


On The Rooftop Over The City

by OneEyedBuck



Category: K-pop, TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alien Choi Yeonjun, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Gen, I always have the weirdest ideas in ungodly hours at the night, One Shot, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29271753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneEyedBuck/pseuds/OneEyedBuck
Summary: Beomgyu finds a spaceship on his apartment rooftop. He decides to take it for a ride.
Kudos: 2





	On The Rooftop Over The City

It was a dark night, and there was a quiet city outside. Almost too quiet... Beomgyu laid down in his bed, mindlessly scrolling through his phone for who _knows_ how long. Usually, he would fall asleep as soon as he hit his mattress, but tonight, he just... couldn't. Even with his entire apartment being freezing cold, and him being smothered with blankets and pillows, Beomgyu just couldn't sleep. "Maybe I should just drink more milk." Beomgyu mumbled as he put down his phone, but then he shook his head. "No... you've finished half of a carton. You JUST went grocery shopping yesterday." He then tried to speak to himself. Beomgyu laid there in silence for a few seconds, then sighed.

"But... I can't sleep..." He pushed his blankets off of him then walked to the fridge. Beomgyu opened the fridge and took out a carton. He didn't even bother finding a cup at this point, Beomgyu took the cap off and drank the milk straight from the carton like he hadn't had anything to drink in days. "I'm gonna regret this SO much in the morning..." Beomgyu said with shame. "So, so, SO much-" A loud _THUD_ from above cut Beomgyu off. He almost felt it shake his entire apartment room.

"The... what the HELL?" Beomgyu left his empty milk carton on the kitchen counter and ran straight to the door. "What the hell, what the hell, what the hell...." He left his apartment and went straight to the stairs. Beomgyu wasn't thinking at the moment, but something inside of him wanted to investigate. "Might as well use this energy for something..." Beomgyu went up the flight of stairs, there wasn't anything strange about the other apartments. He didn't see anyone, or anything that could've made that ear splitting thud. After running for a while, Beomgyu ended up at the rooftop.

He looked around the area, there wasn't much here. There were some couches that were dirtied by the rain, some plants hanging by the edge just to make it look somewhat pretty, and... a spaceship?

"Oh, this is something straight from the movies!" Beomgyu commented as he went toward it. It did indeed look like a movie prop, with its saucer shape made from a gray metal and clear glass dome at the top. Beomgyu examined the spaceship. There were large holes at the bottom, maybe that makes it fly? Inside the dome, was a giant control and a cushioned chair, it looks like a regular chair that could be found in anyone's living room. Strange for a UFO...

"I-I really shouldn't be doing this, but I wonder-" Beomgyu tapped on the glass, it suddenly retracted into the metal part of the spaceship. "Oh! Maybe I can... fly it?" He stood there, looking at the spaceship. After staring into a blank nothingness for a few seconds, he hesitantly stepped into the chair. As soon as he sat down, the glass dome appeared, closing him inside.

"Alright! I guess I'm stuck here, great!" Beomgyu exclaimed with sarcastic enthusiasm, he then turned to the controls. "Well, I might as well learn how to fly this thing..." He hovered his hand over the control panel, then pushed a button at random. There was some mechanical whirring inside the machine, Beomgyu braced himself for whatever happened next.

Suddenly, a joystick appeared in front of him. It was coming out of the center of the control panel. It looked like the ones Beomgyu saw on arcade machines. "So, I _guess_ that's the steering wheel." Beomgyu assumed as he grabbed the joystick and pushed the button on top of it. He felt the spaceship lift itself off of the rooftop. Beomgyu looked out the glass, the holes that were at the bottom were now glowing white. "Uh... I seemed to have turned this on..." Beomgyu returned to his front view.

Beomgyu took a deep breath, then slowly pushed the joystick forward, slowly putting him into the city. Right below him, was the streets constantly filled with cars. Right below him, were buildings illuminated by the lights inside them.

Right below Beomgyu, everything and everyone looked like little ants. He then shoved the joystick forward, shooting him across the city. "FULL SPEED AHEAD!" He exclaimed while laughing. Although Beomgyu had glass protecting him, he could feel the wind blow on his face. He felt his body push up against the chair. His pajamas seemed to wave like a flag. But Beomgyu didn't care. He felt more alive then ever almost! Everything he knew about the city he lived in, the convenience store he visited when there was nothing in the fridge, the stairs leading to underground train tunnels, the streets that almost always seemed under construction...

Beomgyu could see it all! Right in this spaceship!

However, as he was looking down at the city, the control panel was flashing red... Beomgyu's excitement quickly turned into panic. Did the spaceship somehow know that Beomgyu wasn't supposed to be using it? Was he doing something wrong? Was someone else going after him?

Whatever it was, it could _not_ be good.

Beomgyu looked around, he was far from his apartment building at this point. The city that was below him was suddenly unfamiliar. Was he still in even in a city? He tried to turn the spaceship around, but nothing happened. The spaceship was just suspended in midair, no matter how hard Beomgyu pushed the joystick.

The quiet hum of the machine suddenly stopped, and Beomgyu could feel himself falling. A string of prayers was suddenly blurted out, and tears were flowing out of his eyes like waterfalls. All of the sights Beomgyu was seeing suddenly mixed together in his eyes. Where was he? Was he still in the sky? Was he about to hit the ground? He honestly couldn't tell.

Beomgyu let go of the joystick, he knew he couldn't do anything at this point. He covered his head, and tried to brace for impact if he even had a chance of surviving-

A pink smog suddenly covered the glass, and it pushed him and the spaceship... somewhere else? It wasn't toward the ground, that was for sure. But it felt sudden, like whoever caught him, didn't really catch him like a net. It felt like he was being pushed in a panic-

The glass dome suddenly broke, and Beomgyu and the spaceship crashed through a window. Beomgyu landed on a carpet, and glass shards surrounded his body. His entire body felt numb, but he slowly raised his head up. The new building was dimly lit, Beomgyu could still tell what things were here. The spaceship wasn't really damaged except for the now broken dome, but it DID land on some desks with computers on them. Some unlucky swivel chairs was caught in the spaceship's crash. The weird pink smoke was above Beomgyu, it then shifted into an actual person. He had short pink hair and wore a plain sweatshirt. Although, he did have multiple eyes across his face, but that was the only thing that Beomgyu considered weird.

"You ok?" The multi-eyed person asked as he looked down at him.

"Hnnrg..." Beomgyu groaned in pain.

"Oh, you're really not..." He replied in a panic. "I... suppose there's a hospital nearby?"

Beomgyu shook his head.

The multi-eyed person scratched his head. "Now I'm running out of options here... Healing you just by myself might help?" ...What did he mean by that?

Beomgyu just coughed. "Ssssure." He nodded. The other person knelt down next to Beomgyu and grabbed him by his arm. Without any warning, something seemed to have shot through his body, Beomgyu didn't feel numb anymore, and he could actually move his body now. He still was aching, but thanks to the multi-eyed person, that feeling was toned down by a lot.

"Thank you so much..." He said while sitting up. "It's no problem really! I'm still learning about new magic everyday! I'm surprised that you feel better..." The other person trailed off. "Now, I gotta leave _quick._ " He said, completely changing the subject. "Too many people saw this fly around the city, and I do NOT want to appear on the news again."

"Already?" Beomgyu asked. "I didn't even get a name out of you."

"Well, yeah." The other person nodded. "I mean, you are, right now, seeing too much, so just call me... Yeonjun."

"Oh." "I can't really fly right now, so I can't leave..." Yeonjun wildly gestured to his crashed spaceship.

"There's always the train!" Beomgyu suggested. "I don't think anyone will see you, no one really uses it at night." He added on. "And besides, I want go back home..." 

"Me too, honestly." Yeonjun patted his back. "But... I wanna stay here, in this building." He then said. "I left my ship all alone, and you decided to use it..."

"...Sorry." Beomgyu shyly mumbled.

"Apology accepted! A lot of other people that tried to do what you did anyway..."

"It was a fun experience!" Beomgyu admitted. "So, I guess I'm taking the train by myself tonight." Beomgyu said while getting up.

"I wish I could join you..." "Eh, you aren't really missing out on much." Beomgyu joked. "But I guess I'll be leaving now." 

"Yep." Yeonjun awkwardly replied.

"I hope your ship gets fixed soon."

"I hope so too, and... can you do me a favor?" Yeonjun asked.

"Sure! What is it?"

"Can you _not_ tell anyone about what you just did or saw? Like, _no one._ " Yeonjun added. If Beomgyu were to tell this story to his friends... they probably wouldn't believe it, but then Beomgyu nodded.

"Ok, good! I wish for you to have a safe trip home!" Yeonjun waved goodbye.

"I'll try." Beomgyu replied as he left the building, looking for an exit. It took him awhile to find any stairs, but it felt weird to be on the ground again. Beomgyu was back to seeing things as a normal person, and not... well, an alien.

He looked at the now broken window in the building. Yeonjun was still there, but he looked like a moving toothpick. He seemed to be collecting things from the ground. Beomgyu watched him for a few more seconds, then walked down the sidewalk.

He made his way to the nearest train station and waited. Beomgyu blankly stared off into the distance. Tonight, he saw a spaceship, decided to fly it, almost _died_ , and got saved by an alien who's name is possibly Yeonjun. Right now, Beomgyu returned to being one of the many specks in the city.


End file.
